


Stargate Atlantis Drabbles

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of SGA drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SGA of course, if I did, Sparky would have been canon. *grin* No money was made from this ficlit and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 

 

 

  


 

 ** _Impulse_**  
  
It was a moment of impulse coming hard on the heels of three years of holding back. She would leave Atlantis tomorrow, but she still had this one night. Elizabeth reached for John’s hand.  
  
“Lizabeth?”  
  
She kissed him once passionately but said nothing else before turning and leading him down the corridor to her room…

 

* * *

 **Title:** Three Kisses  
 **Spoilers:** General Season 3  
 **Genre:** Sparky drabble, angst  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Timeline:** Sometime in the future after season 3  
 ** __**  
  
Their first kiss was nothing life altering; the stars didn’t stand still, there were no fireworks, and the heavens didn’t tremble. John had merely brushed his lips briefly against the warm skin of Elizabeth’s forehead. It had been a friendly gesture; a kiss hello after his return from his court martial hearings for disobeying Landry’s orders when they had fought to get the city back from the Asurans.  
  
The second kiss was unexpected, brought on by the giddy euphoria of having survived an attempted bombing of the city. It had been passionate, and hungry, and over all too quickly. Afterwards, John and Elizabeth had agreed that it had meant nothing, a natural reaction to the heat of the moment, and something that would never be repeated.   
  
Their third kiss was tender and quiet, a simple goodbye to possibility as John and Elizabeth danced at her wedding. And it _was_ life altering…

 

* * *

  
 **Title:** A Bad Idea?  
 **Genre:** Sparky drabble, John POV, AU  
 **Timeline:** Right after "The Long Goodbye"  
 **Rating:** G or mild PG at most  
  
  
 _A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature  
to stop speech when words become superfluous._  
  


* * *

There are just some things that are a bad idea: Riding your skateboard through the halls of Atlantis where Colonel Caldwell can see you. Playing your guitar where Rodney can hear you. Not practicing your _katas_ and trying to charm your way out of practice with Teyla. Giving Carson any reason to worry over your health. Teasing Ronon about his secret soft spot for puppies. All of them bad ideas. Fun maybe, but still, bad ideas.  
  
Further on the list is letting an alien entity possess you because you’re a hopeless romantic; bad idea. Kissing your boss while possessed; bad idea. Fantasizing about kissing your boss, you guessed it, bad idea. Actually kissing your gorgeous boss while standing on the balcony with her because you just can't 'not' do it anymore? Umm, ask me later when I have to let her go...  
  
 _fin_

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
**__**

 

 ** _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_**  
  
  
 _“What would he do if I just…”_ Elizabeth thought. _“What would happen if I just…”_   
  
Her fingers twitched and the Atlantean leader tightened her grasp, trapping the treacherous digits with each other. She had never wanted to give into an impulse so desperately before and therefore, in seeming contradiction, had never wanted to deny an impulse as much as she wanted to now.   
  
_“But if I just…”_  
  
She held her hands even more tightly together, the knuckles turning nearly white in the interlocked stress of their positions.   
  
_“But it would just be…”_ she tried to reason with herself. _“No,”_ she interrupted her own thought with the almost fierce denial. Nothing, not even this, would ever be simply a _just_ when it came to John Sheppard. And it was that thought, even more than the almost irresistible impulse to hold the Major’s hand, that had Elizabeth gripping her own so tightly together.   
  
“Elizabeth…”  
  
She had been so focused on her own internal struggle that the sound of her name on his lips startled her. Elizabeth looked to him with wide ocean green eyes and while her gaze met his intently, he reached out suddenly and grasped her hand in his. Immediately, her eyes fell to the sight of their linked hands. Unexpectedly, her heart leapt.  
  
“Elizabeth…” he repeated softly. “I want to thank you for… for everything…”  
  
She nodded quietly and would have withdrawn her hand, except that John kept it lightly in his grip and gently refused to release it.   
  
“Elizabeth…”  
  
He pulled her closer to stand next to him at the railing, placing their linked hands on the cool metal. She felt mesmerized by the sight and unable to look away.   
  
“John…”  
  
The feeling of their twinned pulses was nearly overwhelming and Elizabeth was certain that she should not have been effected quite so profoundly by the just the mere sensation of it.   
  
“I mean it Elizabeth. Thank you for everything. You’ve… it means more to me than you’ll ever know that you… that you trust me.”   
  
In a surprising gesture, the Major lifted her hand to his lips and impulsively kissed her palm before setting their linked hands back on the railing. But even as he did so, Elizabeth found herself unable to keep from wondering how it would feel if it had been her lips instead of her hand.  
  
Elizabeth sighed inwardly at her surprisingly reckless emotions.  
  
 _“It will never be **just** with John Sheppard…”_ she thought wryly…

 

* * *

 


End file.
